


Spike The Decepticon

by annpar2009



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Human turned into a Transformer, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annpar2009/pseuds/annpar2009
Summary: The idea sparked from the episode: Spike the Autobot.What if Soundwave felt guilty of shooting Spike in the first place and decides to follow him to the hospital only to find out the human is about to die?Soundwave finds this unacceptable and decided to take action to save Spike life by turning him into one of his cassettes by doing so.Want to find out what happens next?
Relationships: Familiy - Relationship, Father and Son Relationship - Relationship, new sibling - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any another and like any other day, the Decepticons decide to attack the military as they were going to shot their rocket's to space. The battle was just chaotic, Shoots and fire were everywhere the eye could see.

"You sure we did the right thing coming here be?" Spike questioned.

"No but we can hardly stay behind nether," Bumblebee said .

"Supplies: Destroyed," said Soundwave standing next to his leader.

"There is nothing left to take, Return back to base" ordered Megatron as he flew up to the sky and looked down to see a yellow bug driving around.

"And to make sure the Autobot's don't follow us, a diversion" as the Leader transformed into a gun and Soundwave fired the shot.

It went quickly as light itself travelled and before the young Autobot knew anything he and Spike got shot and Flipped to the other side.

Soundwave felt an emotion he didn't think he would feel, Was this Guilt? Sadness? How will he stop this emotion? Why was he feeling like this to begin with? looking down at the Autobot's his optics was locked at the human who seems to be near his off-lining.

"Soundwave!" a voice nearby shrieked in his audio and he winced, it was too shrill.

"Don't just hover there gawking, shoot them or get going!" Starscream snarled at him, bleeding heavily from a shoulder wound.

Soundwave looked at him before feeling the gun his hands vibrate slightly and without another word, he tossed it away and it transformed into his leader. The grey Mech smirked at the sounds of horror below him as the Autobots rushed towards their fallen companion.

"You did well Soundwave," he said in his rasping voice. "Come, we return to base!"

"Affirmative," Soundwave replied, but as all the Decepticons turned in the direction of the Nemesis, Soundwave released a cassette from his chest which transformed. A quick burst of instructions had Laserbeak swooping in low to avoid being detected as Soundwave flew on ahead to base.

Following the Autobot medic to a human hospital, Laserbeak went to the ventilation system listing into the humans speaking to take Spike right away for operation.

Hours later the humans returned and transport the young human to room B15, Laserbeak followed in by the ventilation system and looked down to see Plugspark listening to the Doctor.

"I’m sorry Witwicky, we just couldn't continue with operation" said the Doctor and added "His mind gets in the way of our work, it's a high risk for the Doctors to work on him"

"But you said there is a chance, We Got To Take It!" stated Plugspark, looking down at his soon "He is my only son, I want him out from this stage and back to normal"

The doctor sign and took out a few papers "I will book the operation tomorrow morning then, I need you to sign a few paper knowing the risks"

Sending this live feed to Soundwave directly, he could remember a time back on Cybertron where medics did offer similar things, But in the end, they just took the money and left their loved ones in bad shape.

"Unacceptable" Soundwave went to his working office and to his personal belongings getting spare parts of Rumble and Frenzy's, normally he would save these spare parts for worse conditions. But this will be worth it. 

looking down at the box it was enough to build a new body, everything should be in there and so Soundwave went to work right away and started to build together a new Cassette body.

4 Hours of Work and the body was done, it had a black and a light purple colour to it with some yellow line and the visor itself was dark yellow at the moment, Feeling pleased with compliment now all he had to do is to get into the hospital.

"Release: Ravage," said Soundwave as the cat transformed as he added "Operation: join Laserbeak at human Hospital"

With that Soundwave transformed into his tiny alt-mode awhile Ravage carried him all the way to the Hospital.

Getting into Spikes room at was simple enough for Ravage as she found her way to B15 and put Soundwave down so he could transform, The room was tiny, but he did fit in there surprisingly, opening his cheats again Soundwave takes out the new spare body.

Laserbeak and Ravage look at Soundwave surprised and figure out pretty quick what he wants to do.

"Sire, Have you thought this through?" asked Ravage concerned. 

"This human is an Autobot supporter, He may not want our help no matter how noble it is," stated Laserbeak.

Soundwave Tried to hide his feeling from earlier today, but looking again down at the sleeping human as if he was in a deep sleep. Those Doctors think they have the situation under control, but in reality, they don't.

"Soundwave Guilty" as he kneels down next to the bed and put the spare body on his lap, he then moved one hand to Spike’s head and the other to the Cassette body "Soundwave will save human Spike"

Now Focusing and entering Spikes human mind he tried to find the boy, too get a hold on his personality, his memory and Spike himself and pushed forward and tried to Transfer his mind to the spare body. 

Soundwave have never done this before but he had a theory this was a possibility.

Laserbeak and Ravage watched as they saw the hand on Spike sparked and then the spark moved to the other hand where the spare body was waiting a soul/ spark, But both sister looked at each other with worry.

Soundwave let go of the human body and now looked down at Spike in his lap waiting for him to wake up. as the yellow visor came online with a bright yellow colour Spike looked up to see Soundwave staring down at him, then panic came into his system.

"AAAAHHHHHH" Spike screamed and jumped away from Soundwave and ran to a wall where he stopped quickly and only one thing was on his mind to get away and so he ran for the door and down the hall which he just was running blindly since his last memory was getting blasted by Megatron.

"That went well" whispered Ravage.

Soundwave cursed before snapping. "Ravage, retrieve."

She sighed before running after the panicking former human. He was stumbling over his new feet but she was interested to see that he had better control over his body that one might have expected. Other humans shrieked in shock and fear as Spike came towards them, unrecognisable in his new form and right behind him, a mechanical feline that they all knew. She ignored the humans, they were all scrambling to get out of the way anyway and charged after Spike before he caused more trouble.

He turned back to look and cried in fear. "Ahh....get away!"

"Stop," she snapped back at him and his bright optics widened in shock before he tripped and went flying over a stationary trolley. Nimbly, she leapt over it as he crashed and thrashed on the ground.

"Now then," she said, pinning him to the floor. "That's enough of that."

"You can talk!" he yelled in shock.

"Of course," she replied with a roll of her optics. "Now, you're coming back with me."

"No!" she cried in denial, trying to knock her off but he didn't know how to use his new strength. She dodged his fists, caught one arm in her teeth and started to drag him back to his room where her sire and sister were waiting.

The door to room B15 open and Ravage walked in with a fighting Spike, she made sure to lock the door this time before drooping Spike next to Soundwave.

"What did you do?!" Demanded Spike, on the way back he notice that this body wasn't his. "Why is my real body on that bed and why am I in this one?"

"Soundwave Saved Spike life" answered the blue mech.

"Saved me? You shot me and Bee in the first place!! And Now You just" Yelled Spike in anger, but never managed to finish it since Ravage jumped at his back to he fell on the ground and face facing the floor.

"How ungrateful!! Do you have any idea how hard Soundwave has worked on that body of yours?!" she growled at Spike and added, "He came back for your life Your Autobot friends left you alone HERE!!"

"Ravage," said Soundwave and she seemed to calm down and step away from Spike.

"I’m sure the Autobots did all they could to help me" said Spike as he stared at his human body, it was strange to look at it this way.

"Autobots abandoned Spike to human medics" answered Soundwave and then pointed to the papers next to his human body, Spike walked over there and started to read the papers.

"It says here I have an operation in the morning to save my life," Spike said in delight and saw his dad signature under that approved of it.

"Operation meaningless, Humans technology antique," stated Soundwave and added "Action needed, Soundwave provided"

"This is crazy, You still Shot me and you think I would just forgive you just like that?" questioned Spike, he was not buying this.

"Soundwave Apologize," he tried again.

"You think I will believe that?" Spike said still upset about this whole thing.

"Spike wants proof," Soundwave then sent a wave of how sorry he felt of doing what he did to the boy.

Spike jumped to his feet feeling a wave of emotions that wasn't his, but there were of guilt and sadness? It was too much to take in, he felt like crying. 

"Statement: return to base, Autobot will arrive soon," Said Soundwave and looked at his three cassettes "Return: Ravage, Spike"

Spike watched as her transformed and jumped back to Soundwaves cheats, he felt the command in his gut telling him to obey and do the same, but he didn't want to, which made the blue mech stare at him.

"I'm not doing that" Spike said taking a few steps back.

"Return" Soundwave tried again, but Spike just shook his head with a no, with sign Soundwave sent a wave of tiredness to Spike which made him fall to the floor sleeping, then he picked him up and put him in his cheats.

Then Soundwave transformed himself and Laserbeak picked him up and flew back to the Nemesis.

Note: How will Spike adapt to this sudden change? Find out in next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Once at the Nemesis, Soundwave quickly made his way to his quarters, avoiding all the other Decepticons.

He knew Megatron would call for him later but for now, he wanted to get organised with his new cassette. The fact that he had the new little one would eventually get out among his fellows, he could not keep Spike locked up in his quarters or chest permanently. That was not fair and importantly, not healthy. He suspected Spike would try to get away and it was highly likely he'd run into other Cons if he at least succeeded in getting out of the room.

So he'd have to come up with a good explanation for why he had Spike.

"Sire, what are we going to do?" Laserbeak questioned, she was now on his shoulder as he strode towards the officers quarters.

"Statement: Will consider options," he replied.

"The boy isn't likely to cooperate, you saw his reaction," she pointed out.

"Reaction, understandable," he stated and she dipped her head in acknowledgement, it wasn't really unexpected.

"It was, but he won't wake up a loyal Decepticon," she couldn't help adding. "Or even loyal to you for that matter. He's going to resist us."

Soundwave was very aware of this and he knew that the coming cycles would be difficult. But for now.

Rumble and behind him his brother just entered the office "Wait, what are you all talking about?"

They heard some chatter and being curious about the matter they wanted to know.

Laserbeak and her sister looked down at their twin brothers, of course, they didn't tell them yet, they both weren't know very well to keep secrets and tell the others of their new baby brother.

"Statement: Commit to silence of subject," said the blue mech and turn away from his office console, then looked down at his children.

"Primus, it's bad bro," said Frenzy as they both nodded and got a quick update on the situation about Spike and how guilty Soundwave felt and decided to save the boy, now he is their new and youngest brother to the family.

"WHAT?" both the twins yelled in complete shocked.

Did they hear that right? Spike the flag bag is their new baby brother? What?! How? Why?

"Why is the squishy our new b b-b- br Brother?" asked Rumble in disbelieve of the last words and Soundwave nodded.

"Why feel guilty over an Autobot Pet?" Frenzy suddenly asked and added, "He deserved what he got, he is with the Autobots helping them!"

"He will no longer be with them, we going to make sure he behaves and don't escape from this ship, Understand?" stated Ravage to her brothers.

"And who made you the boss huu?" asked Rumble in a rude way, he didn't want this, a former human for a Brother? now they must keep his designation secret from everyone?

"Family keep secret, Spike part family," said Soundwave, as mentioning the boy he could feel him wake up.

"He is waking up isn't he?" asked Ravage, it was no surprise since they all shared a bond with Soundwave who nodded, then she looked at her brothers "Be nice, I will bring a cube"

"Yeah right" they huffed, this wasn't fair nor fun, they didn't want Spike for a brother.

Spike slowly woke up feeling quite uncomfortable, like there wasn't enough space, he tried to move but couldn't and so once again panic started to come to him.

-Calm Down- said a robotic voice.

“Ahhh” screamed Spike and was also confused, but slowly remembered what happened at the Hospital "Let Me Out!"

-Spike required to be calm-

“NO, you have no right to do this! I want out!” Spike yelled once more, but he never was let out any time soon.

Seeing that Soundwave wasn't going to let him out in this attitude, Spike tried to calm his feelings all thought he didn't like this method.

It wasn't long then until Soundwave opened his cheat and released him as he was shot in the air, Spike not knowing what to do was still in his alt-mode, but before he could hit the floor he felt large hands take hold of him and was holding him.

Begin outside the cheats now Spike have seen Blasters cassette transform and thought "How do I transform?"

-Focus on robot-mode- advised Soundwave.

-Okay … Robot mode … - said Spike and tried to focus on his robot - mode he was in earlier before ending up in his alt-from.

Slowly his body part started to transform, the arms starting to shape and soon the legs and before he knew it he was in this robot from.

Now fully transformed and sitting in Soundwaves hand he looked around to see he was in an office. But asked, "Can you put me down?"

Soundwave did as asked and put Spike down where he almost regretted asking for it since he saw Rumble and Frenzy looking at him.

"Look who just join us brother, it's the Autobot's pet" Said Rumble rudely.

"He is not a pet! he is now our Brother and you two need to accept it" Laserbeack stated at them, why must they be so stubborn to accept Spike? Well, she didn't blame them, the human was annoying in the past. But she also kept a close optic at Spike.

"I didn't ask for this" Spike told the twins.

"Of course you didn't, we all can agree on that" Frenzy agreed and stepped forward to him, Soundwave Watched over them as well, he would step in if needed, but they all knew he was watching and needed to behave nicely as they could at their new family member.

Spike Didn't like that Frenzy and his brother was walking to him and he hardly notice himself taking steps backwards until he hit the wall.

"So what do we call you now?" asked Rumble Curiously.

"What do you mean, my name is Spike and not Pet" stated Spike at them.

"Ha! you can't keep that name any more," Rumple said amused. But Spike once again said "Am not changing it, it is my name"

"Statement: New Designation required" informed Soundwave and added "Decepticon's can't know"

"I see, you went ageist the rules didn't you" said Spike, why would he need a new Designation unless it was hiding something like a past. "you can't force me to change my name"

"Do you want to die Spike?" asked Laserbeack, who was watching the young boy.

Spike spooked and looked at back at the bird , he didn't like her much after a few time meeting her in the battlefield. But he didn't want to die, like who would right?

"No, why would I want to die?" he asked.

"Then change your name, if anyone learns who you really are you will never see daylight" she told him, with was quite dark but the truth.

"I'm not changing my name" Spike tired again then a school memory came to him and with a sign "Call me Spitze, it mean spike in german in with I don't think anyone in this base will figure out"

"Very well then" she nodded. it wasn't a bad name and she too doubt that anyone of the Decepticons would think twice about his name.

"Spitze? Ha Sounds more like Spits" teased Frenzy.

"Behave" warned Ravage as she entered the room with cube for Spike who walked more away from her, that cat was not cool in his book.

"Fuel, for you," she said, placing the cube down for him, but he was still moving away from her.

She huffed as she noticed this although it probably was to be expected.

"Ravage: Spitze's new brother," Soundwave told the young cassette, he'd also noticed the reaction. "Fact: Will not harm you."

"Yeah right," he muttered, unable to believe this was really happening. How was he going to get out of this mess?

"Why'd you have to pick this dumb squishy?" Rumble scoffed, folding his arms with contempt.

"Rumble," Soundwave said warningly, they had to integrate the new member of their family. Turning to Spike, he said. "Drink, it's good fuel."

"What if you've done something to it?" Spike asked mulishly, being deliberately difficult.

"That is not my style," Ravage told him. "You need your energy, now drink it."

"And what if I don't?" Spike asked, all tho he had an idea what that answer might be, something to eat or be hungry.

"You be without fuel until the night comes" she answered.

"Hey if he doesn't want it, we gladly take it off his hands" said Frenzy looking at the cube.

"You had yours, this is Spitze's fuel" Ravage said and gave her brother look telling him to behave.

Spike did feel his fuel tank telling him he needed this fuel, as much he wanted to go ageist all this how can he escape if he was going to be hungry? and as if it was poisoned? well again it seems like a foolish idea to save a life and then poison them at dinner.

Taking another look at the cube he took it and started at first before drinking slowly from it, see what it taste like, the energon had a sweet taste to it, not super sweet. but a good kind of taste to it.

Soundwave was pleased Spike did drink the energon cube, now all he needed to do was keep optic on him and since being the communicating Officer, it would be easy seeing him at the Nemesis, The ship had cameras everywhere so he could hear and see everything on the ship except showers and crew room's.

"Thanks" said Spike in a whisper, the energon was good. But as he looked around the room there was just any normal office room with consoles to its walls and the only exit was in front of him.

"We are out, you all have fun babysitting him" Rumble wave away as he and his brother walked out from the room.

Looking at Soundwave Spike couldn't help but ask "What now? should I just sit here?"

"Spitze Stays with Soundwave"

"He just wants to keep you close and safe" explained Ravage, she also knew it would be best to keep him with themselves so he could get comfortable around them before getting to see the others.

"No, I Understand, he wants to keep me locked up" reply Spike a bit snappy and also asked "Can't I at least get a tour around the ship?"

"Attention: Throne room, Quarters, Rec-room, Material storage, Training deck, Med-bay, Engine room, Energon storage, Escape pods," Soundwave said as he pointed at his screen on each place for Spike to see and understand.

"That is not a real tour! your cheating" Spike stated, he should have known better.

"Tour another time" Soundwave said and looked back at his screen's.

"So you don't trust me?" questioned Spike as he sits down with cross legs and arms.

"Do you blame us? if you were in our situation?" Ravage asked lying down herself, but keeping an eye on Spike.

Well it made sense even for a family that had adopted children to keep them in the household for a while before letting the child meet other families and friends. Sure all this was messed up and it seems Soundwave wanted to make up for what he did, With now he is part of the family and what they doing seemed to be normal, they are just trying to help him to get comfortable in their environment.

"Well ... no" Spike answered looking down and added "I guess any parent would have done the same to their adopted kid, to keep them safe"

Ravaged smiled a bit at that "Then you know why we do this"

"That doesn't change the fact" Spike tried to say, but she cut him off.

"We apologize for that, know this! we came for you unlike your Autobot friends" Ravage told him firmly and added "Now, would you like to play 1 2 3 wall?"

"What? why would I play a child game?" asked Spike, not sure why she wanted to change the subject like this.

"First of all you are a sparkling in our standards with would be normal for you to play, Second human children seem to like this game" She told him.

"I know, the game goes out on one person to count who will stand a long way away, The other kids must walk or run to the person counting if they touch the person they win," Spike told her, it was years ago he last played it.

"Very true, the kids must stop at 3 when the person turns around for if they move they are out" She smiled and asked "now will join me?"

"I guess … I will, not like have nothing better to do" Spike muttered.

They both started to play the game in with was surprising fun, Ravage seemed to be quite good since when she was counting and looking back when done she could always tell and see when he was moved a bit , may it be a blink on the optic or a finger, Spike was out and had to start from the beginning again.

The rest of the day was just more games before the night came in with Soundwave called all his creations to recharge in with they all went back to his chest, Spike didn't like to recharge inside the chest with is seems alien to him and not as comfortable a bed is.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day, Spike was given energon to drink, it seems like this is going to be the only thing he will be able to consume, But being also stuck in the same room as yesterday? Looks like Soundwave don’t want him out just yet, that was just mean.

But luckily Ravage found a few data-pads and started to give Spike a history lesson about Cybertron, it was quite interesting and Spike listened with great interest as he never heard much about Cybertron with the Autobot only that they missed their home planet.

The next thing he started on was the images! They are quite amazing as well, Cybertron looked astonished in its prime years, nothing on this Earth could compare to the other planet. 

“This is common knowledge, the Prime ruled from Iacon with the help of the Council, the working civilians at the time just adapted to the changes,” Ravage informed him and added.

“Cybertron was well known in the past as factory planet by many other planets, we used to trade resources all over the galaxy and many would gladly play for what we did have to offer” 

“What? Really? That sounds pretty cool” Spike smiled in excitement and asked curiosly “what else existed on Cybertron? Did you guys have the stuff we do here on earth? like art, video games, fashion shows? Oh what about cooking? Do you guys cook or is it just energon?” 

Ravage almost laughed at Spike's question, he had so much energy, well that was expected, he was after all very young and in Cybertronian standards he would be considered as a sparkling. 

“We do have art, as for video games, that is something we have only seen here on Earth” she explained, but showed different designs in buildings sites on Cybertron for Spike to get the idea. 

“Wow, I have never seen buildings like that” What Spike looked at was a building that was pretty tall with a lot of round shapes and on top with some spiky forms. 

“Indeed, humans have yet much to explore when it comes to this, but we did also have fashion shows” Ravage, took out another data pad and showed a clip of a pink femme walking in three armour set’s each time she came out. 

“Who would have guessed, Cybertronians would have fashion shows,” Spike said surprised, he didn’t think this was a thing for them. 

“You shouldn't sound that surprised, haven’t the Autobot’s told you about this?” Ravage asked now curiosity, surely the Autobots have told him about Cybertron right? But so far Spike seemed every surprised about everything she has shown him, so it was a high possibility that they haven’t. 

“Well ...” Spike began and had his right arm behind his neck, a very human like pose “They always were so busy working and well, they never came to the subject” 

Ravage optics widened at that, of course, the Autobots didn’t tell him about Cybertron, Why should they? they probably were trying to hide the fact that the war was their fault in the first place with all the thanks to Zeta Prime. But if she pointed this out right now, it would be likely for Spike to yell at her in anger, he was after all an Autobot supporter. 

“We do have a few recipes” Ravage told him as she tried to change the subject, it would be best to avoid the potting fingers between Autobots and Decepticons, for now, she could try to focus to get a sibling relationship with him instead. 

“What?“ he asked confused, what did she mean by that? “Recipes for what?” 

“Different Energon kinds and for sweets and rust sticks” Ravage once again changed the pages of the datapad to Energon goodies, Spike started in shock at this, Cybertronians cooked?! What in the world? Why had no one told him this before? 

“So crazy! I never knew you guys cooked or the fact you ate other than just energon” Spike said, still very astonished as he read the page about Oil truffles and Rust sticks, both sounded so interesting. 

“Can we make some of those please?” Spike asked nicely, he wouldn’t mind baking them, but what he wanted the most was trying out those sweet’s, what would they taste like? Are they anything like human sweets?

“We can not, we don’t have enough energon to spare on sweets and our runs with the autobots are worse than ever” Ravage explained, she could see the disappointed look on his face plates. 

“Oh, but can we make them in the future?” Spike questioned curiously. 

“Perhaps, we would need to save up a few cubes which we don’t have to spare, it’s going to be tricky to store some unless you are willing to go hungry” she informed more clearly this time. 

“Energon is really low with you cons? I mean that kinda explains all the raidings on the energy plants” Spike muttered, this did explain why they kept hitting human energy plants, they are at the point of starving? That can’t be true! The Decepticon’s always managed to build all kinds of crazy weapons. 

“That is part of it yes, the Autobot’s are very persistent to stop us even of the point of our survival” Ravage pointed out and added “I doubt they would feel empathy for their enemies” 

“Hey! That isn’t true! The Autobot’s do feel sorry for you guys … Well Optimus does at least, he just wants peace! If we could only find a way to coexist everything would be fine” Spike said, if not more defenced his old team. 

“You are too young to understand Spike, our history go deep, the Autbot’s only speak about peace but do they deliver it?” she asked him, so this Spike seemed uneasy. 

“Of course they do! They are living in peace with the humans, that is proof that they can do it even with you guys” Spike pointed out hopefully. 

“And how long do you expect that peace to last? A few years?” Ravage said once more, she could see confusion and fear in Spike’s optics. 

“No, they would never do anything to harm us! The Autobot’s are our friends, they are our protectors” he defenced once again. 

With a heavy sign Ravage opened an older data-pad and showed it to Spike as she spoke. 

“Perhaps you don’t know them as well as you thought, after all they did leave you at a human Hospital when they could have helped you themself, we both know they have the technology necessary for it” 

“T-they must had a good reason for that, I mean they don’t know how to treat humans” Spike said again, he was feeling very uncomfortable about this subject. 

Still Spike looked at the new data-pad Ravage had given him as he read the title.

“The fall of Cybertron? What is this?” he questioned, but had a feeling what it might be. 

“Our war history, you will find the truth about the Autbot’s and the Decepticon’s, we once to were looking to be equality and peace”

“So what happened?” Spike almost regretted asking that as Ravage started to explain how the war started. 

It turned out the Decepticons were just lower ranked everyday people who worked hard but were considered trash to the high ups, it sounded horrible, imagine being created to live and be treated like trash? 

Spike wasn’t sure how long time have passed but it seemed like most of the day went on this history lesson, as Spike reached the part with the Council being unfair if not selfish in their part of what happened to the people and the planet, it turned out the prime at the time was no better!

It seemed at the time Sentinel Prime was just after his own glory and ignored his people all together to get what he wanted instead. 

These lessons however continued a few days after Spike continued to read the data-pads which were now translated in english for him, yet his spark wanted to get out from this ship since everyone in here is an enemy, he also missed his dad so badly.

Suddenly a knock was heard and the door opened as a mech walked in "Hey, Soundwave can you clear this code for me?"

Spike stared at him, it looked like the mech ignored him which is positive he guessed, the mech however came in seeing that the third in command wasn't there.

"Maybe the Throne room" the meach muttered and walked out from the room as the doors opened for him. 

That was when it kicked in, the doors were open! Spike got up to his feet and realized that this was his chance to get out of here. He ran, as fast his new legs could carry him and he ran out from the room before the doors closed. 

"I made it, I made it" Spike smiled happily as if he couldn’t believe his luck, he could finally escape and see his dad again. 

Looking at the hall he ran forward, he didn't know where the exit was, but he knew what it looked like thanks to the security cameras.

"I’m telling you, we need more spare parts for our injured" a voice said as the footsteps came closer.

Spike panicked, he was out of the room yes, but no one knew about him yet! He quickly looked around and stopped at the ventilation system and quickly saw his opportunity. He quickly opened the ventilation and vet inside hiding from the con's that was shortly to pass by.

He heard them walk by still talking about spare part and whatever stuff he could care less about. It was escape time. 

"That was close," Spike said in relief as he calmed down a bit before continuing talking to himself. 

"Maybe this will be a short cut?"

He continued his way forward to find a way out in the ventilation system, it is pretty dark in here and the only light he got was from his own visor that glowed yellow.

"Come on I should by now hit something like a room" Spike whispered to himself not very patiently, he continued his crawling until his hand was supposed to touch the ground, but fell down in the Ventilation system and pretty fast and the rest of his upper body followed down by gravity pretty fast.

"AAAHHHH" Spike screamed as he was falling down, this was not going as he planned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you see that? 5 shots in a row 100% heatshot haha" Brawl grinned, feeling proud with his practice.

"To a still dummy, to a real moving Autobot, No" BlastOff teased his brother.

"I don't see you do any better" Brawl said and added "at least I know my fights when you just hide in space above the Earth"

"Knock it off you two, the whole point for coming here is for us all to work better as a team once again" Onslaught pointed out and continued "Our Last battle was pathetic! none of you worked with each other, Now Deal with it!"

The whole team quiet down, all tho their faces showed sour feelings to each other, because it was true and they all had kinda lost touch with each other.

Then slowly they all started to hear a scream? It was coming as echos, but got stronger by the second.

"What the?" they all questioned. as they all looked around to figure out where the sound came from.

"AAAHHHHHH" Spike screamed as he now saw a light and was still falling down the ventilation system, with a big bag it opened from the ceiling and he fell down on top Vortex landing at his head.

"AAHHH" Vortex yelled and fell backwards.

The other Combaticons all reacted with yelps and other exclamations of surprise.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Swindle yelped in shock, dropping the credit chips he'd been counting.

Spike was still clinging to Vortex's head as the helicopter thrashed about madly on the floor. The other Mechs in the room just gawked at him, somehow content to see what would happen next.

"Get it off!" Vortex finally roared, swiping at Spike who yelped and dodged but suddenly got bucked off. He yelped again as he flew through the air and crashed onto the ground but surprisingly, wasn't that injured. Picking himself up quickly, he stared up at the angry look Vortex was giving him.

"Who the Pit is this?" he demanded furiously before his expression darkened even more. "An Autobot spy?"

"A spy?" Brawl repeated. "Get the little fragger!"

"Damn," Spike swore and jumped out of the way as Vortex tried to grab him. He had no choice but to run for it as all five Combaticons attempted to seize hold of him. 

Luckily for him, they were not working very together and kept crashing into each other, cursing loudly. Spike could barely believe he was surviving this, he was able to jump, land and run faster than he had before.

Unfortunately, he was also stockier and couldn't squeeze into certain hiding places and he was starting to panic.

"Leave me alone," he cried as Blast Off tried to grab him again.

"Hold still," the Decepticon snarled at him, frustration in his voice as Spike continued to elude.

"How the frag did he get past Soundwave's brats?" Vortex questioned and Spike suddenly remembered.

"I am one of Soundwave's!" he yelled as loudly as he could.

They all almost stopped in their tracks when they heard that. Spike however ignored them and made a move for the door.

"Impossible! Soundwave only has four pests around here and you are not one of them" Brawl pointed out, as he ran to the door and put his foot in front of the door blocking the way for Spike.

Spike barely had time to react and was surprised that Brawl got to the door first, he tried to slow down but he was coming too fast, before he knew it he collided with Brawls leg which who kicked him in return and sent him flying back to the rest of the Combaticon team.

"Ahh" Spike yelled as he felt someone catch him.

"Got him" Swindle Smirked "Now what to do with an Autobot spy?"

"I’m not a Spy! I am with Soundwave!" Spike yelled back at them, why wouldn't they listen to him?

"Lies! he just want to save his hide!" BlastOff also yelled. as the others were also yelling their thoughts on the matter.

"QUIET!" Onslaught ordered and there was silence. "Now get your afts ready, we going to the throne room"

"What? why should we go there? we can deal with one spy" Votex said, it would be fun to Interrogate the Autobot cassette.

"I’m not taking chances!! he might be one of Soundwaves as he claims to be" Onslaught said and added.

"Or do you all want to scrap him for parts and then explain to Megatron that we 1 captured a prisoner that we didn't deliver to him and 2 get the death wish that Soundwave Can deliver if he truly is one of his creations"

Everyone was quiet, their leader did have a very good point in the matter.

"Fine, we will go" Swindle gave in and looked at Spike with he held firmly in his servo "and you brat better have told us the truth"

“I have! I swear!” Spike responded, he never thought those words would leave his voicebox, Soundwave wasn’t his father, Sparkplug was his real dad and now his chance of escaping is gone. 

Spike couldn't do anything then enjoy the ride as the Combaticons where going their way to the throne room with meant for them to go up a level of the ship before passing by the halls with then lead to a large room, as they entered the room Megatron sitting on his Throne looked down at them and so did Starscream and Soundwave next to him.

"I’m in Trouble" Spike thought to himself as he felt somewhat worried of what will happen next.

"Lord Megatron, we found this Cassette" Onslaught reported and continued "We think he is a Autobot spy, but he claims to be with Soundwave"

Spike tried not to look at Soundwave, but he could feel the disappointment.

Megatron eyed Spike for a moment before turning to his Third in Command. "Well Soundwave?"

"Affirmative Lord Megatron," was the cassette host's instant reply. "Spitze belongs to me."

"Spitze?" Starscream immediately burst out with a bark of laughter. "What an.....appropriate name Soundwave."

Spike tried not to squirm under both Soundwave's and Megatron's gaze. The latter spoke.

"Why am I only learning of this cassette's existence now?" Megatron questioned, this was quite unusual for his Third in command, he would normally inform of everything Immediately. 

"An excellent question, my liege," Starscream interjected, smirking with pleasure.

Megatron ignored him, just looked at Soundwave expectantly.

"Spitze is a brand new creation," Soundwave finally answered. "I wished to give him basic education and training before formally presenting him to you. Query, how did he come to be with Combaticons?"

Spike squirmed a little, he could feel waves of displeasure and disappointment rolling off his 'father'.

"He dropped on top of us," Onslaught explained as Brawl exclaimed. "Little brat was in the vents."

"Was he now, one could wonder why don't you think?" Starscream amused and looked at his leader's way.

"Explain, now!" Megatron ordered and looked directly at Spike.

Nervously Spike cleared his voice "I-I was bored in the office, Then Someone came in and left the door open and I just was curious of the rest of the ship I swear"

Soundwave only watched Spike as he could feel some truth in that, but not completely it seemed it may be half of it.

"He is Lying! my liege" Starscream spoke up, knowing much about lies himself, he could tell apart from a bad truth story from another who tells it better.

"That is what I been saying all this time" BlastOff said and added also as he pointed to Soundwave "It's to strange that he was alone and you didn't know about it"

"Fact; I do not know where all my cassettes are all the time," Soundwave growled back. "I thought he was secure in our quarters and did not need to keep a close tab on him. Apparently, I was wrong."

"Well, that brat is still hiding something," Starscream declared, still keeping his optics on Spike.

"I'm not!" Spike instantly protested. "I wasn't supposed to leave but I was bored. I thought it'd be okay to have a go through the vents just to have a look at stuff. I wasn't doing any harm."

"Then why were you spying on us?" demanded Brawl furiously.

"I wasn't!" Spike retorted. "I didn't even know you were there, I took a wrong turn and fell."

"A likely story," snorted Swindle.

"Why would I want to spy on any of you," Spike scoffed.

"Why you little!" Vortex snarled. "I'll tan your hide!"

"Nobody is tan anyone's hide" Onslaught declared and looked at Vortex dead in the optics "Vortex check your temper"

Vortex backed off as he grumbled a few bad words under his breath.

"Well Soundwave, I trust you to take care of this," Megatron said and moved to his data-pad.

"But my liege, surely you wouldn't let it go just like that? it doesn't change the fact that Spitze" Starscream tried to explain but was cut off by his leader.

"Quiet! Soundwave is capable creator" Megatron explained to his SIC and added "He will punished Spitze and discipline him"

Starscream kept quiet and only said sourish "Of Course he will"

Spike didn't like the idea of that, but that is how normally it goes, any parent would punish their child for doing something bad, Does Cybertronian have the same method with their kids? If so what kind of punishment would he face?

"Let him go Swindle" Onslaught ordered as he watched his team, the yellow purple con did as he was told and put Spike down.

Spike quietly walked over to Soundwave who watched him all the way, it made Spike shiver since he felt somewhat guilty now of sneaking off.

"Would he accept my apology?" Spike thought to himself, he didn't know what ales to do.

"I'm very disappointed in you Spitze," Soundwave said severely once Spike was in front of him. "I told you to stay in our quarters and you disobeyed me. You then got into a fight with the Combaticons."

"I'm sorry," Spike mumbled, feeling very embarrassed. "I wasn't trying to cause trouble."

"I had told you I would take you out when appropriate," Soundwave told him, a touch of exasperation in his tone. "You are too young and inexperienced."

Spike would have liked to argue this point but with so many optics on him, he couldn't summon up the words. So he tried to look as contrite as possible. But then Soundwave said. "Return."

"Huh?" he said in confusion but when Soundwave pointed at his chest.

"Aww," he groaned, he hated transforming into a cassette and being tucked away. It just felt so unnatural. "Do I have to?"

"Looks like you have a lot of work to do," Starscream couldn't resist saying snidely.

Soundwave ignored Starscream, but knew he was right, this would indeed take a lot off work from both of them. 

"Return" Soundwave spoke once more giving the message to Spike that this is not an option, but an order.

"I said I was sorry" Spike tried once again, but seeking that Soundwave emotion's didn't change it seemed hopeless.

Spike gave in and did as he commanded and jumped up as high as he could and transformed in the air before landing safely in Soundwaves chest as it closed afterwards.

"Now Soundwave in our last report those foolish humans were trying to build something from the public eye" Megatron reminded him as he tried to think of what the humans could possibly build with their primitive tools, No one knew what it was since the humans kept a tight security about it.

"I want you to send in Laserbeack to find out what the humans are trying to hide" Megatron ordered.

"As you command lord Megatron" Soundwave replied and commanded " Release: Laserbeack, Operation: spying at human factory"

Laserbeack shot out from Soundwave's chest and transformed as she flew her way out to follow her new mission.

"Permission to go deal with my new cassette," Soundwave now asked.

Megatron paused, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"I trust you will fully discipline him?" he asked and received an instant nod. "He seems rather untrained but I suppose you just need more time with him."

"Affirmative," Soundwave agreed.

"Hmm....can you produce more of them?" Megatron asked, he would not mind having some more cassettes.

"Negative," the tape deck said softly. "Spark budding...rare, impossible to create another so soon..."

"Very well," sighed Megatron, it was worth a shot. "It is always useful to have a new soldier. You're dismissed Soundwave."

Soundwave bowed and went his way back to his quarters.

"Ha! new solder, that is nothing more than a Sparkling" Starscream exasperated.

"Get back to work, now Starscream!" Mgeatron ordered his seeker, some day where just like that, annoying with him on this side.


	5. Chapter 5

Once back at his quarter's hallway, Soundwave screw tight the vent's, not sure how Spike got in there but it can't happen again, Then he moved to the door. There was nothing wrong with it, Spike did say someone came in, which meant that was an open opportunity for him.

Seeing that this was the best he can do, for now, it is time to have a serious talk with Spike.

"Release: Spitze" Soundwave called out his cassette, his chest opened and Spike shot out in the air as he transformed and then landed on the ground almost with his feet as he fell.

"Hi, Look am sorry, I really am," Spike started quickly to said on the ground, but got up to his feet.

"Quiet" Soundwave order and Spike found himself silent. "Query: Tell Truth"

"I told you back with the others, I just wanted to look around the base" Spike answered, Hoping that Soundwave would accept that answer.

But that was not the right answer and Soundwave was staring at Spike and that felt very uncomfortable for the former human, it feels like Soundwave was staring into his soul and judging him. Not the best feeling. 

"Spike, You're hiding something I can feel it, We both share a creator and creation bond," Soundwave said and continued with an explanation. “Meaning: we share emotions, memories and truth”

Spike could now feel his heartbeat beat faster or Spark, this wasn’t good, if this is true that means he knows and if that wasn’t bad enough the rumours back with Autobots said that Soundwave could read minds. 

What options are there? Looking at two ways Spike could tell Soundwave wasn’t happy with him so lying future would just make things worse. 

"Alright, I didn't say the whole truth" Spike admitted and looked away, starting to feel guilty for what he did, it was so much easier to hide things from his dad but again he wasn't connected with a creator bond. 

Clearing his voice Spike spoke "I wanted to escape, to see my dad. He must worry out of his mind for me"

"Statement: Human creator no longer needed" Soundwave replayed coldly. 

“What? You can’t just tell me to forget about my dad!” Spike protested angrily at him. 

“Human creator is not important, you don’t need him, fact: he won’t accept you in current form” Soundwave replied hoping to put an end to this. 

“No! He is my dad, I can’t just forget the person that raised me and loved me for years” Spike said in tears, oh star how much he missed his dad, he never realised it and yet it felt like he is a kid again crying for his father. 

Soundwave took a moment to study Spikes behaviour, It was clear that he loves his human creator and as Soundwave tapped into Spikes feelings to that a memory flowed up. 

-The Memory-

Soundwave saw a young boy and he was at the beach with his father and older brother, the weather was perfectly sunny too and the boys seemed to be eating their hot dogs. 

“Who wants seconds?” Sparkplug asked his son’s. 

“Me, I want another one,” Buster said to his father.

“Coming up Buster, what about you Spike? Want a second one?” 

“No thanks, I'm full” Spike said, he was watching some of the crabs walking by the sand near the water. 

“You sure are fascinated with those carbs aren’t you?” Sparkplug asked and wondered why his youngest son like to stare at them. 

“Yeah, because they are cool, I wonder how they can walk on so many legs,” Spike said fascinated by them. 

“Well, I don’t know, I guess they are used to it,” Sparkplug answered. 

“Crabs aren’t that cool if you want a cool story then read this book,” Buster said and held out his book he was reading, it looked to be one of those fantasy books with Merlin. 

“No way, books are boring” Spike protested. 

“Hey now, no fighting, both things equality are cool alright” Sparkplug cut in between them. 

“I guess” spike mumbled and looked back to the crab who managed to walk a great way near the seawater, but then a gull flew over and was about to grab it with it’s beak. 

“NO, Bad Brid!” Spike yelled and picked up some rooks and threw them at the bird “Don’t you dare attack mister crab!”

The stones did hit the bird and the bird's attention went from the crab to Spike and now flew at this way, it screams at Spike, Ready to attack him. 

“AHH,” spike yelled and started to run. 

Sparkplug looked over to see what was happening and quickly picked up his back and went after the bird, he swings his bag and managed to hit the bird and screamed at it. 

“AAARRHHH, leave my boy alone!!” Sparkplug yelled as he defeated Spike who now sat at the sand staring on what happened. The bird seeing being outmatched flew away. 

“Spike? Are you okay?” Sparkplug asked worriedly, checking over his son to make sure. 

“I’m fine, I’m sorry I was just trying to protect the crab, the bird wanted to attack it,” Spike said almost crying. 

“Oh Spike, it’s okay, next time just come to me and I will handle it okay?” Sparkplug said as he hugged his son. 

“Okay, I will, you sure showed who is boss” Spiked giggled. 

“Of course I did, no one messes with my kids” Sparkplug declared. 

-End Of The Memory-

It was clear, Spike felt protected by his human creator and wished to feel like that again. No matter how much the boy missed his creator Soundwave can’t let this go. 

"Punishment required for attempting escaping," Soundwave said. 

“But I didn’t escape” Spike argued, he had failed. 

“Indeed, but you still tried to escape when you knew you shouldn’t have” Soundwave pointed out and added “You need to be punished for your errors” 

"Fine, Then I will just face the wall for a few hours," Spike said grumpily, he didn’t like this, but this was how it worked with parenting wasn't it. 

Soundwave looked at him a bit confused what Spike meant by that and asked "Explain"

“Huh? Explain what? I’m facing the wall for 30 minutes to think what I did wrong okay, that usually is my punishment when I was younger” Spike explained. 

Soundwave took in the Information, it was different how he punished his creation's, He would usually have them stuck in cassette form with him in his chest for a while until they learned what they did was wrong and afterwards lecture them about more.

Should he try this method? Was it effective? What more ways were there for humans to keep their creations in line? For now, perhaps it was the best to go with the wall since Spike was familiar with it.

Soundwave pointed to the wall next to his desk "2 hours"

Quietly Spike walked over to the wall and sat down and started to stare at it, it wasn't fair that Soundwave told him that his human dad wasn't important anymore just because he wasn't a human anymore! and this bond with the deception? Was he truly stuck with Soundwave for the rest of his life?

He did mention visits where possible to meet his human dad, but that would take time! to get trusted enough to go and visit his dad, how was Spike to know that Soundwave and he shared this bond? One thing for sure it would make things much harder to hide his own thoughts and plans from the decepticon.

"Just have to deal with it" Spike mumbled to himself as he could feel Soundwave next to him doing his own work, but still kept an optic over him. 

"2 hours should go pretty fast right?" Spike told himself.

With nothing to do it felt like forever as the time went by slowly, of course, he can't nap his way out from this since it would be cheating.

Then there was a sound of the doors opening, it seemed that someone entered the room, now coming in where human size Cassette and two of them.

"Hahah I wish we could been there ourselves," Rumble told his brother as they came in.

"Hey, there he is" Frenzy pointed to Spike sitting and staring at a wall? They both decided to walk over to him.

"Hey there Spits" Rumble greeted him and added "Heard what you did, that was pretty stupid"

"Take it easy on poor Spits bro, after all, what do you expect from a former human" Frenzy smirked, they both didn't like Spike much and Spike didn't pay any attention to them. 

"Hey, we are talking to you!" Frenzy said to Spike.

"I know and I don't care," Spike told them " now if you excuse me, am in a time out"

"Time out? What is that?" Rumble questioned confused. 

"You don't know?" Spike asked surprised, haven't they ever been in a time out before? it seemed he had to explain it for them since their faces didn't change expression "Well I did something I shouldn't done today and now am in a time out for 2 hours thinking about what I did wrong"

"No way! you got away with escaping this room with this punishment?!" both of them stared at Spike in shock and surprised, if not angry.

"This is so unfair! we get stuck with the boss for a few good days which depends on how fast you realize what you did was wrong! And only then does he let you out from his chest" Frenzy instantly complained with some fury, why did their new brother get to pass with that punishment?

"Why are you letting him off so easily?" they demanded of their creator who just looked at them sternly.

"Rumble, Frenzy, enough," he told them. "this is how he is normally punished so I am testing it's effectiveness."

"But that's not fair," Frenzy whined.

"Enough," Soundwave scolded, he disliked whining and only tolerated so much of it. "My decision is final."

As they started to grumble again, he added. "Any more and you will spend time in cassette form."

That shut them up, neither of them wanted that.

Feeling the tense in the room, Spike faced the wall again.

"Note to self, do not test Soundwaves patience," Spike thought to himself.

Rumble and Frenzy left soon after that, The rest of the hours passed away in quietness then Laserbeak flew into the room landing near Soundwave.

"Report" Spike heard Soundwave say as he was ear listening to the conversation.

"The humans are building a robot with their state of the art technology" Laserbeak reported and added "they have asked the Autobot's for protection for the introduction of it"

"When will this take place?" Soundwave asked, it was great information, but with the Autobot''s around it would make things harder naturally. At least this will be good news for Megatron.

"Tomorrow at 14:00 downtown at Hilltown," she said.

Spike didn't know what to think of this, the Autobots are going to protect a robot then maybe it means the con's will go downtown. This gave him hope as maybe there was a chance for me to maybe make a run for it?

It would be a bad idea to try to escape especially since he was in a time out now and what Rumble and Frenzy just argued about earlier is true, then he truly did get off with an easy punishment now and a begin stuck in cassette form didn't sound anything he wanted to be doing anytime soon.

Looking down at his chest he did wear the Decepticon logo, not by choice since it was already there when he got this body. But how will the Autobot's react to him? and Dad how would he see this?


End file.
